


Giving Me Shivers

by littleredriding



Series: Soulmates: Reader Siren x Steve & Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mini-shots, Multi, One-Shot, non spoilers to Infinity Wars - literally to trailer only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredriding/pseuds/littleredriding
Summary: This was a dream.  You knew you were sleeping safely with Steve in reality...But why was this ominous feeling wavering in the back of your mind?You watched as you saw the now familiar Wakanda landscape before your eyes…lush and green - it was almost as if you were viewing out of a Wakandan jet looking over the landscape. Though you couldn’t tell - it was a dream after all…----One-shot on Reader x Steve - based on Infinity War Trailer.Set in the Soulmate Universe and sometime after the events of Civil War.





	Giving Me Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Steve x Reader (background Steve x Reader x Bucky) 
> 
> Sometime in the far future of And All I Need. / you could say even And I’ll be like Sugar (but srsly that’s so far in that timeline) 
> 
> No Spoilers - it’s literally just based on what you can see from the Infinity War Trailer.  
> Leaving this particular work open ended on chapters if I want to put any other random one-shots, that wouldn't fit in the actual fics above...

 

You _knew_ it was a dream.

 

This was a dream. You knew you were sleeping safely with Steve in reality...

 

But why was this ominous feeling wavering in the back of your mind?

 

You watched as you saw the now familiar Wakanda landscape before your eyes…lush and green - it was almost as if you were viewing out of a Wakandan jet looking over the landscape. Though you couldn’t tell - it was a dream after all…

Your stomach dropped though when the landscape showed the view just behind the buildings…to an army. The Wakandan army clearly on one and …an unfamiliar strange army on the other side. If you were closer maybe you could make it out better…but it looked…almost alien.

It was the beginning of the battle…a war…

Screams erupted as they both started to charge towards each other.

Where was Steve and Bucky? Was Bucky still in the cyro chamber-

Were they okay-?

It’s a dream you tried to remind yourself, before setting yourself into an internal panic.

You blinked again and your dream changed scenery.

Now in the heart of the Wakandan jungle…you saw Cap.

 

Your heart was just screaming at you - _this isn’t right, this doesn’t feel right, something is wrong._

 

He was fighting some giant figure - a figure you couldn’t make out at all, maybe since it was a dream… but it was clearly huge and overpowering. Despite you being unable to make him out - you felt just so…defeated for some reason. And seeing Steve fight - with all his might…what terrified you the most was -

 

You felt like he was going to **lose**.

 

He was going to…

 

You had to wake up.

 

No.

 

No no **no**.

 

* * *

 

 

Your gasped as you woke up, eyes wide and your mouth gasping for air as you woke up from your dream. The adrenaline and fear you remembered feeling from the dream - super fresh in your mind.

 

And ironic the first thing you saw though was Steve - his deep blue eyes filled with concern and worry. He was looming over you, and his hand was gently on your upper arm holding you steady. Your body was covered in cold sweat and your breathing was irregular.  
You were slightly hyperventilating, the dream…Steve.

 

Steve…

 

“Doll…shh…I got you…” your Soulmate’s voice calming you almost instantly - the fear and adrenaline still there - but escalating down.

 

“Steve…” you murmured as you tried to sit up, Steve’s arms helping you up while he grabbed some pillows to place behind your back. You closed your eyes, trying to focus - and yet at the same time wanting to forget the horrible dream you had.

 

“I’ll go get you something to drink,” he turned hastily but your reflexively grabbed his hand. The image of Steve neck and neck to that… Everything in your body was filled with worry and anxiety.

 

Steve gently placed his other hand over yours - squeezing ever so slightly, “I promise I won’t be too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You saw me fighting some…giant thing?”

 

True to his word - Steve didn’t take too long.

 

He came back with a drink and got straight back to bed with you by your side. And you had calmed down a bit but…knew that Steve was going to want to know, what type of dream you had. Well you didn’t want to worry him either …but…

 

“I know…it sounds crazy.”

 

“Well not really considering all the things we’ve gone through,” he shrugged slightly with a tilt of the head.

 

“That’s true we have fought aliens before…” you responded as you thought of the Battle of New York, your old SHIELD days.

 

“And Buck…was he there too?”

 

You shook your head, “No…I was wondering where he was…but…”

 

“But it was a dream.”

 

Steve firmly said that while…although you wanted to believe him…why did it feel a bit off? Like that dream…maybe was…

 

“It’s not like I’d get some new powers anyways, right? I’m not exposed to any tesseract or stuff…and it’s not even near my range of powers…” you said while forcing a slight laugh, “Just…”

 

You didn’t finish your sentence. That you “Just…freaked out since you couldn’t bare the thought of losing Steve. Losing your Soulmate.” After all, you were also on Cap-Sitting duty from Bucky - your other Soulmate.

 

You couldn’t lose Steve.

 

You couldn’t…

 

“I’ll always be with you doll.”

 

“Steve…” you shook your head, frowning at him for both his response and reading your mind a bit, “Don’t talk like that.”

 

“No, you have to listen to me,” Cap said while putting both of his hands on your shoulders to make sure you had your full attention on him.

 

“I know - the work we do is…dangerous.”

 

“Well that’s one way to word it,” you muttered softly.

 

“But whatever happens and no matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you doll. Just like Bucky would be.”

 

“As would I.”

 

Steve smiled and then cupped your cheek, so he could lean in and kiss your forehead gently. The Soulmate bond between you two, filling your heart with reassurance - that he was real.

 

"Thank you..." you murmured as you returned the favor and kissed his cheek. 

 

The lingering fear though was still there...but with Steve by your side and Bucky was recovering in Wakanda. 

 

Before you could think anything more though, Steve had moved over to pin you down - his arms caging you in his embrace while he gave you a mischievous smile. 

 

"Now why don't I just show you how I feel?" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually was going to be a bittttt longer / more detailed - but I delayed + I want to get this posted before I watch it! :D 
> 
> But thinking yep going to leave this open to a place to maybe put in requests/drabbles for my Soulmates AU. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
